


Moonlit Night

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Full Moon, Living Together, Love Poems, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: A night particularly suited for composing a poem ...
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Moonlit Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts), [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Romantica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853514) by [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/pseuds/BethLange). 



> Thanks to both "Romantica" and the comment section there, I got an idea including another romantic trope :)) Hope you enjoy it, dear BethLange and mcicioni!

"Yes! Finally made it!"

"Mmm … The hell you say… Now what might that be?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep …"

"Unlike me …"

"Sorry, but it's worth it. I guess."

"Now, out with it, will you?"

"Right. So I was lyin there and after a while … started composin. Might be the full moon wakenin a muse, so to say. That ever happen to you?"

"No … And?"

"And I have that thing on my mind right now. For you. Wanna hear it?"

"Don't think I have a choice … Never mind. Go on."

"Get on that hearse beside you  
't was all I wanted to do.  
And after that funny first ride  
I knew that decision was right.  
Once the village adventure was past  
't wasn't sure it would longer last.  
Two suckers left to move on  
to somethin or someone.  
But someone they already had  
and they finally got that.  
I got that I wanted to stay  
with you all the way."

"You …"

"No rhythms or anythin fancy, but … you like it?"

"I don't give a hoot about them …"

"And?"

"And I know just what to do with you … Don't need that blanket now."


End file.
